Releasing Tension
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Smutty Olicity office sex. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I felt like writing something really sexy so, smutty Olicity sex office. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>In the past weeks, the tension between Oliver and Felicity grew a lot! Between the long stares, the coming closer while talking, more touches, the tension become to be thicker.<p>

Oliver started noticing how sexy Felicity would dress, with her tight dresses or skirts showing every single curve of her body. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her longer, or even control his eyes from going up and down on her body every time she would appear in his office, making her blush and make her feel desirable.

This sudden change in Oliver didn't go unnoticed in Felicity. She started wondering what went through his mind every time he would stare at her with that darkened and wanting eyes.

This change between them lasted for a couple of weeks, until this day. The day when they would release their tension.

Felicity enters the break room where Oliver and Diggle were discussing something.

"It's just that I want to do something special for her" Diggle was saying.

"Okay, let me think" Oliver answered.

"Hey Felicity you are a girl" Diggle said.

"Still am" She said with a smile and Diggle laughed.

"Right, sorry"

"Don't worry, what do you need?" She asked curious.

"What is that women like better for a date? How do you like to start it and end it?"

"Oh, easy, slow and relax at first and to finish fast and aggressive" When she realizes what she said and how it sounded she closed her eyes real tight. "That's not how I meant it" She then opens her eyes to see that Diggle was smiling but Oliver was a complete different picture. Oliver has his gaze darkened and looking her with a desirable look. She couldn't stop wetting her panties with just that look.

"And how did you mean it? If you care to explain" Diggle starts saying.

"I meant, that we like to see a man making a little effort in making things sweet and caring, that we can see his soft side, and then, maybe, his toughest side, his man side, if you know what I mean…" She explains.

"Yeah, I understand. So, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make" And with that he went through the door and left Oliver and Felicity alone in the break room.

Oliver then turned to her side, and was now facing her. "I thought you were the kind of woman who loves it fast and aggressive all the time" His voice had lowered and he was walking towards her.

In the way he was talking, looking and approaching her, Felicity knew he was playing her. _Two can play this game, _she thought.

"You thought of me in that way, huh?" She said with a whisper while looking at his lips and then up again to his gaze. She then started walking backwards. She needed some space.

"Like you never thought of me like that either" But he didn't back down. He kept pushing it.

"With your body, especially with your hot and sweating body, how couldn't I" She said while staring up and down his body with a desirable look. "You can't imagine how many fantasies I have with you" Now she had her back to the wall, and Oliver was really close to her. His eyes completely darkened with lust and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Mm… Aggressive!" He said while pushing her up against the wall and pressing fiercely his body with hers, mouths almost touching.

"Oli…" She was shut up with Oliver's mouth crushing aggressively into hers.

The moment his mouth was over hers, she put her hands on his neck to pull his mouth more into hers. When Oliver's tongue fights with hers for dominance she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. When Oliver heard it, he pushed her even tighter.

Oliver's hands are all over her. First at her hips, then her back, and then once again at her lips. At some point he pushes up a piece of her shirt begins to pass his hand over her soft and hot skin. His mouth then starts kissing and sucking her neck while leaving red marks and she angles her head to the side giving him a better access. She can't stop the loud groan that escapes her mouth. And with that, his mouth is again over hers. Oliver then slowly starts touching her underwear and starts sliding his hand under it when Felicity's phone begins to ring.

They stop kissing and turned to look at Felicity's phone. Then Oliver let her go slowly and Felicity went to reach for her phone.

"He… Ejem… Hello" She said answered it with a husky voice. "Okay, let them pass, I´ll inform Mr. Queen" She then hung up and turn to look at Oliver.

"The new investors are here for the meeting"

"Okay" He said but didn't move. He stares at her and couldn't help looking at her lips and up to her eyes.

"Mm… We should get going before they arrive" Felicity said trying to avoid Oliver's gaze.

"Yeah" Oliver let Felicity pass first through the door.

All the way towards Oliver's office, Felicity could feel Oliver's staring at her from behind.

When they entered his office, Felicity made the introductions.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything Mr. Queen" Felicity said with a soft smile, trying to control her voice.

"Actually, this meeting is really important, so an extra pair of ears would be great"

Felicity was staring deeply into Oliver's darkened eyes. _What does he has in mind? _She though.

"Okay" She replied softly and not sure what his intentions were.

Oliver helps her get seated and then he seated besides her, really close for being a boss/ executive assistant relationship.

The first fifteen minutes pass and Felicity couldn't get concentrate on the meeting, all she could think was the hot and sexy moment she and Oliver passed in the break room. She couldn't stop thinking how well his mouth tasted. She could still feel his hands on her hips and his mouth on her neck. She could feel her entire underwear completely wet and her core completely hot, filled with need.

She was slowly begging to breathe normally when she feels Oliver's hand on her knee. She gasps and turns to look at Oliver who still had his eyes darkened. And when his hands begin to draw little circles on her knee she relaxes a little. But slowly, while the meeting continued, his hand begun to go up her leg, touching slowly and in a seductive way. At some point his fingers reach her underwear and start playing with it. If the meeting didn't finish fast, Felicity would explode.

A few minutes pass and the meeting was over. _Thank God! _Felicity thought.

Felicity runs to the break room while Oliver was still talking to some investors.

A few minutes pass when Oliver is crossing the break room door and walking towards her.

"Oh my God! Are you trying to kill me?!" Felicity yells at him in a low voice.

Oliver doesn't answer her, instead he grabs her face and is about to kiss her when…

"Ms. Smoak, are you in here?" Isabel Rochev asks while entering the break room. Felicity and Oliver parted just in time.

"Yes"

"Could you come please with me, I want you to schedule an important meeting for Mr. Queen"

"Of course" Felicity replies.

Isabel disappeared behind the door and Felicity was about to follow her when she feels Oliver's hand grabbing her arm and turning her towards his. Before Felicity could say something or even think something, Oliver´s mouth was on hers and kissing her furiously with his hands on her hips. She responded immediately by putting her hands on his face and pulling him even deeper towards her.

Oliver parted and with husky voice said: "You better go"

"Yeah" And with that she was pulling away and walking through the door.

Oliver was finishing his last meeting of the day and Felicity was finishing organizing everything for the next day.

"Hey Felicity!" Diggle greet her.

"John, hey!"

"I'm going to prepare the car, you come with Oliver when he finishes"

"Okay" _Oh God! I'm going to die! How I am supposed to survive an elevator ride alone with Oliver after all what happened? _She thought.

When Oliver finished his meeting and everybody was gone, they were standing side by side waiting for the elevator. When it arrived they step in. And when the doors closed, Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall and approaches her. She grabs the lapels of his suit and pulls him towards her, crushing their mouths together, tongues fighting for dominance.

Felicity feels his hard cock against her core and she can't stop the loud groan that comes out from her mouth. Oliver´s mouth is at her neck and his hands are at her hips. One is sliding down her skirt and down her underwear. He takes his time to touch her core, but then he slides tow fingers between her lips.

"Oh my God! YES!" She shouts.

"I almost didn't touch you and you're smoaking wet" Oliver says while kissing her collarbone.

"That's because you have no idea what effect you have on me" Oliver stops at that and looks deep into her eyes. They were full of want as his. Felicity then pulls him for another hot and wet kiss while he stills touches her core.

Oliver then stops kissing her and touching her, and stops the elevator.

"Oliver, what the…" Felicity starts.

"I can't wait" And with that he was kissing her furiously while undoing her shirt. She then started undoing his shirt. In a few seconds both shirts where on the floor and soon joined by Felicity's bra.

While Oliver´s mouth starting going down from Felicity's mouth, to her neck, then her collarbone, and then taking his time by licking both of her breasts and never stopping touching her core, Felicity couldn't take her hands off his chest. Her hands were going up and down through his chest and then to his shoulders and arms, appreciating every single muscle and scar she found in her way.

When Oliver finished with her breasts his mouth continue going down her stomach and then in her hips. He slowly took her skirt off and before he took off her underwear, he look up and stares at her eyes full of desire. He then took off her underwear and slowly begun kissing her core. He slowly grabs her legs and pulls them apart in order for him to have more space. He then sticks his tongue out between her lips and begun to make dance between then.

"Oh YES!" Felicity cries while putting her hands on his head and guiding him into her core. "Don't stop!" Oliver takes his time.

After a few minutes, Felicity pulls Oliver´s head up and pulls him up. She then starts kissing him while undoing his belt, and then his pants. She then starts doing the same as he did. She kisses him in every spot she can think off. While kissing him, she puts her hands under his boxers and massages his hard cock. Oliver releases a loud moan. She then starts going down and when she reaches his hips she puts down his boxers leaving him completely naked. She slowly licks his cock.

"Ohhh!" Oliver groans. She takes her time too.

Then Oliver grabs her hips and pushes her against the wall while she puts her legs around him. They had their eyes completely dark full of desire.

And then, Oliver slowly pushes himself into her. They are both moaning in pleasure. He continues to thrust in and out.

"Oh my God! Yessss! Faster!" He complies and he pushes harder into her. They kiss again.

They were breathing heavily when Oliver switches the elevator on. While changing they continue to kiss.

When they reach to the bottom, Diggle was waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

_Sex, wild, hot, kinky sex, _Felicity thought.

"Some schedules that didn't add up" Oliver replied simply.

**End**


End file.
